danball_senkifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 31 (W)
is the thirty-first episode of Danball Senki W anime adaptation. It aired on 22nd August 2012. Plot The attack on Future Hope begins with a battle in the skies. The automated enemy LBX's prove to not have the skills needed to stop the kids LBX's. Ran and Asuka simultaneously land on Future Hope and get attacked by ground LBX's that have been hiding. Ami and Jessica makes the save. The boys finish off the air LBX's and then join the other four in defeating the ground LBX's. Duck Shuttle lands on Future Hope, and the groups decide to divide into two teams. Professor Yamano will lead Ban, Kazuya, and all the girls except Asuka to what they believe is the control room while Cobra will lead Hiro, Jin, Yuuya, and Asuka to a second room that has high computer readings coming from it. At the center of the ship, the teams get ambushed in a missile room. Asuka, Jessica, and Ran stay behind to take out the enemy's LBXs while the rest continue their journey. Ban, Kazuya, and Ami head up with Professor Yamano towards the control room while Cobra leads Hiro, Jin, and Yuuya to the second room where they find Hiro's mom, Professor Haruka Oozora. Surprised by her son's appearance in Future Hope, Haruka informs them that the control centre is at the bridge and she is programming a new supercomputer called Adam and Eve to support Paradise. Hiro criticizes his mom for getting too caught up in her work and ignoring all the terrorist activities Omegadain has done. Hiro pleads her to abandon her work and leave with him but she refuse by saying she is a scientist. When Hiro angrily told her that she is no scientist, she got angry and told her son to leave and continue doing her work as she's not going to leave. Heartbroken, Hiro told his friends to go to the bridge as he left with them. Meanwhile, Doctor Mummy watches the groups' progress from the control room and tells everyone to evacuate the ship after putting it in lock down mode, preventing Ban and the others from proceeding. Meanwhile, Professor Oozora was hesitating whether she should choose her carrier as a scientist or her son, something that not even Adam and Eve can answer. She then ask Adam and Eve access Omega Dain's hidden files, having them break its security and reads what activities they have truly been performing. She was horrified on learning their horribleness ambition. Simultaneously, as Cobra tried to unlock the door Hiro, still heartbroken from his encounter with his mother, was confronted by Jin, who the former inform about his past but despite her attitude, he was willing to prevent himself being in the way of her work while admitting he loves Haruka, something that Jin finds it admiring. Jin told Hiro how he lost his parents in Tokio Bridge accident and his longing of being with his own mother, something Hiro was shocked to learn about. Haruka contacted Hiro, who she apologises to and told her decision to leave Omega Dain and that she is shutting down Adam and Eve. She also informs that Adam and Eve are only Paradise support and that deactivating Paradise can only be done at the bridge while disabling the lock down mode, allowing Hiro and his friends to proceed. Hiro thanked his mother before he and his friends rushed towards the bridge. Professor Yamano, Ban, Ami, and Kazuya make it to the control room where Doctor Mummy greets them. Ban recognizes that Doctor Mummy is covered in bandages and has the same hair color that Lex did. As the episode ends, Ban asks Doctor Mummy if he is Lex in disguise. Debut Characters *'Haruka Oozora' Attack Function/Special Mode Used Attack Function *'Side Winder-8' *'Souken Rangeki' *'Devil Soul' Navigation Category:Danball Senki W Episodes